unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
M6D Pistol
pwns a Flood Combat form with his Jesus Gun.]] The M6D, more commonly referred to as the Cannon '''or '''God's Finger, '''is a pistol capable of pwning the galaxy. wielding the Jesus Gun]] Features This weapon also has the uncanny ability to instantly rape anything in the center of the screen when the trigger is pulled. It features an ornate array of useful features, including a digital scope, hand-guard for improved bashing, and a special alloy of metals designed to withstand star-like levels of cosmic pressure. It is considered the single greatest achievement of any weapons manufacturer. Operation Mechanism This almighty harbinger of calamity is fed through a system of devouring the souls of the damned and condensing them into a bullet small enough to be fired. It is unknown what incredible cost Misriah Armory had to endure to manufacture this gun. Likewise, its actual system is unknown as well. Its assumed that no mortal could comprehend the mechanism. Thus, nobody has asked. History '''1:1 In the beginning, God created the M6D. 2 '''When the earth was as yet unformed and desolate, with the surface of the ocean depths shrouded in darkness, and while the Spirit of God was hovering over the surface of the waters, '''3 God said, "Let there be light!" So the weapon was first fired, and there was light. 4''' God saw that the light was beautiful. He separated the light from the darkness, '''5 calling the light "Firing," and the darkness "Ejecting." The creation of the Cannon was day one. 6''' Then God said, "Let there be a way to load another round into the chamber without having to manually do so!" '''7 '''So God made a slide mechanism that loaded new rounds into the Cannon after the last one is fired. And that is what happened: '''8 God called the action of loading a new round into the chamber "feeding." The creation of the feeding was the second day. 9''' Then God said, "Let there be a locking assembly to ensure the round remains still prior to firing!" And that is what happened: 10''' God called the action "locking," and he created the sound so that it might create fear in His enemies. And God saw how good it was. 11 Then God said, "Let there be a safety so that destruction brought by this weapon is not by accident." And that is what happened:' 12' A lever sprouted on the rear of the slide, including a half-cock safety lever as an additional measure of safety. And God saw that it was good. 13 The creation of the Safeties was the third day. 14 Then God said, "Let there be lights across the sky to distinguish day from night, to act as signs for seasons, days, and years, 15 to serve as lights in the sky, and to shine on the earth!" And that is what happened: 16 '''God fashioned two great lights—the laser sight to guide during the day and a tactical flashlight to guide during the night,as well as night sights. '''17 God placed them in the Cannon to shine on the earth, 18 to differentiate between day and night, and to distinguish light from darkness. And God saw how good it was.' 19' The creation of Tactical Attachments was the fourth day. 20 Then God said, "Let the oceans swarm with living creatures, and let flying creatures soar above the earth throughout the sky that there may be targets to practice on!" 21 So God created every kind of magnificent marine creature, every kind of living marine crawler with which the waters swarmed, and every kind of flying creature. And God shot a few to remind them that their lives were temporary.' 22' God blessed them by saying, "Be fruitful, multiply, and fill the oceans. Let the birds multiply throughout the earth, lest I run low of things to destroy!" 23 The Destruction of the First Victim was the fifth day. 24 Then God said, "Let the earth bring forth each kind of living creature, each kind of livestock and crawling thing, and each kind of earth's animals, because I still don't think there's enough things to shoot!" And that is what happened:' 25' God made each kind of the earth's animals, along with every kind of livestock and crawling thing. And God shot a few more, for good measure. 26 Then God said, "Let us make mankind in our image, to wield these weapons! Let them use the animals of the world as ammunition for ill-devised and ineffective weaponry! Let them lay waste to the world itself!" 27 So God created mankind in his own image; in his own image God created them; he created them Marine and Civilian 28 '''God blessed the humans by saying to them, "Be fruitful, multiply, fill the earth, and subdue it! Be masters over the fish in the ocean, the birds that fly, and every living thing that crawls on the earth!" '''29 '''God also told them, "Look! I have given you the most powerful weapons in the universe. They will produce your food. 30 I have given you ammunition to last eternal and animals with which to destroy using those weapons. Go forth and conquer." And that is what happened. '''31 '''Now God saw all that he had made, and indeed, it was very good! The M6D's Final Form was the sixth day. '''Genesis 1:1-31 and 2:1 With this the firing cycle and assembled parts were completed.' 2' By the seventh day God had completed the work he had been doing, so on the seventh day he stopped working on everything that he had done.' 3' Then God blessed the seventh day and made it holy, because on it God stopped working on everything that he had been creating. Legacy This gun had a child, the M6C Magnum. Despite a rich heritage of mass murder, the M6C was a piece of crap. M6D disowned it, then turned around and owned it in a gun-to-gun fight. Then the M6C had gun uh, "mated" with a Desert Eagle and as a result the M6G was created, which had no scope (you have to pwn up close), a lower fire rate (you have to pwn slower) and a 1/3 smaller magazine (you have to pwn carefully). NOT the Jesus-gun. It is said that when MC pulls out the M6D, the testicle chins grow a new testicle chin, so that they are armoured against the M6D. Of course, the M6D just rips through the chinny chin chin, and also blows the whole house down. It is said that Misriah Armory only allowed 10 of the weapons to ever be recreated, though none would ever match the original M6D, wielded only by the Master Chief himself. Trivia * This pistol is awesome. * The M6D has a reputation of destroying everything Nooby (especially Noobs) * The M6D is better than the Rocket Launcher, despite being a fraction of the size. * Did I mention this pistol is awesome? * The Master Chief loves the M6D, and Cortana gets jealous because of that. * Oh, and, the M6D is awesome. Category:Mythical Beings Category:Things that kick ass Category:Your Mother Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Epic Shit